Secrets of the Fringe
by K-Shandra
Summary: Walter makes sence of the drug list, time to make some Cortexophen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets of the Fringe

Timeline: Season 2, any time after Grey Matters

Characters: The whole FRINGE cast

Summary: A Fringe case file with a twist

Disclaimer: I own them, in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: This one has been on my harddrive for some time now, was waiting to see how the season goes. So it is a au/whishfull thinking fic

Beta: I somehow think she was willing to take on a lot of trouble when she agreed to beta for me, Thank you Chickideeee you have a great feel for the way I write, and for how the characters would react and interact.

A/N I do not live in the states, therefore rely on others and Google for the information used in this fic. Thanks to wobobsessed (think that is how you spell it) for the notes on Boston, and the sugestion of Watertown as the area. I have not been to any of the places in this fic, they were all chosen by their location and the fact that google had pictures of them. So there is no harm intended in their use.

* * *

Olivia was about to get into bed when her phone rang. Checking her caller ID her shoulders dropped.  
"Olivia Dunham."  
"Dunham I hope I did not wake you."  
"No sir I'm still up"  
"Assemble the team and meet me at 451 Main Street, Watertown."  
"Yes sir" Olivia answered before ending the call  
Olivia phoned Peter.  
"Let me guess" he said as he answered the phone.  
"The first two don't count" she replied.  
"So where are we going, do I need a bag?"  
"No we're needed in Watertown"  
"I'll get Walter."  
"See you in fifteen." With that, she got dressed

Olivia stopped the SUV outside Fit-Zy's Bar & Grill,

"Were going for a late dinner, Agent Dunham how nice of you" Walter replied as he looked out of the window with a grin.  
"No Walter this is obviously where we are needed- see the tape?"  
"Oh, I was craving a cheese burger and a strawberry milkshake."  
Olivia then got out of the car, missing Peters reply to Walter, and started looking for Broyles, showing the agents on the perimeter her badge before being allowed to enter.

"The two in the car are with me, so allow them through once they catch up." she mentioned, pointing to the vehicle where Peter had just got out of.  
"Dunham" Broyles called her over once she entered the wooden paned door,  
Olivia walked over, noticing the body.

"Sir." She nodded.  
"Where are the Bishops?"  
"They are coming, Walter is in need of sustenance and Peter is smoothing things over." She tilted her head towards the corpse, "What do we have here?"  
"Detective Josh Miles, a local police investigator, was investigating a newly developed performance enhancer that's doing its rounds in the area. He is the sixth casualty since the government was notified as to the existence of the drug."  
"The drug is illegal."  
"Most of these drugs are, this one however has shown some positive outcomes until the government started investigations. We had hoped to procure a sample of the drug, however it seems to be a niche group and outsiders are not welcome."  
"Dr Bishop" Broyles turned from her, "Peter good evening."  
"Evening, Sir" Peter answered before joining Olivia at the corpse at the same time registering the background music still playing.  
Then picked up the sheet, "Cause of death, anyone?"  
"Chances are he died of a cardiac arrest." Broyles answered  
"So what do you need us for?" Peter turned to look at Broyles  
"In the past month there has been four other deaths like this, in the area. All seemingly natural causes, or chemically induced."  
Walter passed them, after having had a look at the corpse, "I need this body taken to my lab, you mentioned that the cause of death could be chemically induced." Walter sniffed the drink and looked at the food, these will need to go to the lab as well." Walter said to the one detective present.  
Peter noticed the detective's look of disbelief and stepped in, "It's fine we'll need to run some tests on them"  
"Yes the other cases all came back with an array of chemical compounds it the blood, the cause of death in the victims were found to be hyporhythmia, hypocardia or as suspected in this case heart failure."  
"Is there anyone who can explain what happened, any witnesses?" Olivia queried  
"Detective Miles had a dinner partner, who said that he got up to go to the bathroom, then fell down on the floor, first convulsing then stopped breathing before dying clasping at his chest"  
"Just now you mentioned six casualties, and only five deaths." Olivia asked looking at the body again, as she started feeling nauseous.  
"There is one survivor he is still hospitalised at the Mount Auburn Hospital, we have arranged for routine tests."  
"Has anyone questioned him?"  
"Yes, but they could not get much from him."  
Just then Peter came to her, "We are ready to go"  
"I will have the files forwarded to you" Broyles responded before they left  
"Has anyone notified Agent Farnsworth, I will need her assistance with the autopsy. Peter here never seems to have the stomach for it." Walter said as they walked back to the vehicle.

The fifteen-minute drive to Harvard was done in relative silence, Peter from time to time slipping Olivia a look, the frown on his forehead forming, it was not like her to be this quiet at the start of a case. Was she keeping her thoughts to herself, or was her mind on something else entirely?

When they arrived at the lab, Astrid had already opened up and prepared the metal table for the autopsy.  
"Ah, Astrid there you are, for a minute there I was concerned that I would have to do the autopsy on my own." Walter said as he descended the stairs.  
"No Walter I'm here, but please don't ask me to get food whilst we're in the middle of it." Astrid smiled.  
"Don't worry my dear" he exclaimed before dropping his tone "Peter promised me we could stop at the all-night diner for a burger and a strawberry milkshake before heading home."

Astrid couldn't stop the maternal chuckle.

"Anyone for coffee, looks like we are set for a long night." Peter queried standing on the top of the stairs.  
"I'm going to decline, I have to get going." Olivia said turning for the door.  
"What, you left a hot date to join us?" Peter taunted her childishly.  
"Not quite, I want to have a look at the files that Broyles promised me, and to be honest- Walters excitement at cutting up corpses is not something I feel I could stomach right now." Olivia said quietly, turning at the sound at the door  
"You okay, you do look a bit pale. How much sleep have you had this week?"  
Just then the coroner brought the corpse into the lab, allowing Olivia to put off answering Peter's questions, it however did not release her from his concerned look.  
"Ah yes gentlemen, please put the body here." Walter said, directing the men to place the corpse on the table. "Oh the food you can send off to the forensic lab for analysis"  
The coroner left the lab, once all the correct paperwork had been seen to by Astrid.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Peter asked noticing a sudden increase in irritation in Olivia's demeanour.

She just shook her head.  
"Olivia, here give me the keys I'll drive you."  
Olivia handed over the keys, for some reason her stomach kept turning.  
Peter was surprised, he had expected to have an argument regarding the matter. He however followed her out of the lab, keeping an eye out for any sudden changes.

Peter drove her to the Boston office and followed her to her office then proceeded to sit down on one of the chairs, only to rise after a few moments.  
"Would you like some coffee?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Peter walked down the corridor passing Broyles.  
"Dunham in her office?"  
"Yes" Then headed for the coffee machine.  
On Peters return to her office he noted the new files stacked on her desk and took one of them, deciding to pour over it like Olivia was doing. It served as his excuse for staying, when in fact he needed to assure himself more that she was indeed okay. The Olivia he knew would not pallor in the presence of a body, unless- no... There was no way."  
About an hour later he got up to refill their coffee, only for Olivia then to realize that he was still there.  
"Peter, oh sorry, you'll be needing to get back to the lab." Olivia responded, as she looked up at him.  
"It's fine I enjoy at times not being around Walter."  
"He can become a bit intense at times. Come to think of it, we should actually head back to the lab, Walter should be done by now." Olivia said as she gathered up the files.  
"Did you find anything?"  
"There is a match in some of the chemical substances found in the victims, however I would need to compare them with their medical records first."

Back at the lab, they met Walter who confirmed that the cause of death was indeed due to heart failure. The team then packed it in for the night. As they now awaited the toxicology results.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets of the Fringe Part 2

Timeline: Season 2, any time after Grey Matters

Characters: The whole FRINGE cast

Summary: A Fringe case file with a twist

Disclaimer: I own them, in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: this is the last chapter rated K+ it will be going M in the next

Beta: yea she worked hard again... Thanx Chickideeee. Betas' are great to have, they allow you to become lazy when writting, and boy doesn't she know it.

A/N this is my fic. So that means I get to spell things the way I like to. I am well aware that Cortexiphan is spelt that way to all the fans, and that I have spelt it Cortexophen, but there is methoud to my madness...

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning with a pounding headache, this was all she needed, at the start of a new case to experience these headaches again. She noted that she would have to make some time to go and see Sam again. Slipping out of bed she stood carefully, knowing that they gave her a sense of vertigo. She opened the cabinet in the bathroom and took two ibuprofen tablets, swallowing them down with some water. Looking into the mirror, she noticed that Peter was right- she was deadly pale. Turning away from the mirror, she went to fetch herself some breakfast, knowing that the headache would to some extent disappear later in the morning.

Peter lay looking at the ceiling, not sure whether he should insist on Olivia seeing a doctor, or at least allow Walter to have a look at her. He got up out of bed hearing Walter rattling about in the kitchen downstairs. It amazed him how Walter always seemed energized when they started a new case, especially if it involved bodies that could be cut up. This made him question his reasoning. Should he let Walter have a look at Olivia now? He knew Walter had grown closer to Olivia, she is the closest he would come to having a daughter of his own. He had also thankfully stopped the suggestions that they hook up. He was not entirely sure how Walter would react if he raised concern regarding Olivia.

Peter wandered down the stairs to see what Walter was up to.

"Peter! Morning son, some flapjacks for breakfast." Walter replied almost exuberantly when he noticed Peter's entry into the kitchen.

"Thanks Walter." Peter answered as he got himself some coffee.

"I was wondering if you noticed Olivia."

"What about Olivia, Walter?" Peter queried as he turned round again facing Walter

"Ah, so you do take an interest in her." Walter smiled before continuing, "She seemed rather withdrawn last night, almost as if her thoughts were not really there."

"Yes I noticed that." Peter replied dazedly.

"And later, Agent Farnsworth mentioned to me that Olivia looked paler after the body had arrived, before the two of you left that is."

"Olivia was not feeling too well, so I drove her to her office to get the case files. Why all the questions Walter?"

"I was just wondering if maybe she is with child, you two have been spending more time together"

"And why would you think that, even more so how should I know?" Peter's eyes widened.

"It's just that when your mother was expecting you, she would suddenly pale at things she was well accustomed to."

"Well Walter, if Olivia is 'with child' as you so put it, it's not mine okay? I think I would remember having had the opportunity of exchanging bodily fluids with Olivia rendering her capable of conceiving my child." Peter mocked, almost snapping back at Walter, the matter affecting him more severely than he had thought it would. Could she be, and if so who, surely she would have introduced them to the guy

"Oh that's a pity."

With that Peter stomped out of the kitchen.

"That boy has a hard time keeping his emotions in check." Walter mumbled to himself "Peter, what about your flapjacks?"

"I'll eat them on the way to the lab!" Was Peter's muffled reply from up the stairs.

Later in the morning, Peter was sitting at one of the tables when the doors opened to admit Olivia, Half way down the stairs she halted.

"Oh god, that body is still here!" She exclaimed before turning around and bounding back up the stairs.

Walter looked over at Peter "See" was all he said

"Olivia." Peter called, rushing after her managing to catch up with her at the top of the stairs

"Hey Peter."

"Hey." he replied before turning back to the lab "Would you do me a favour?"

"Sure if I can."

"Would you kindly inform Walter that you are not pregnant with my child?"

"What!"

"Just humour me." His lips twitched into a small smile.

"Well, I can assure you Walter-" Olivia said turning to look down at Walter, "there is no way that I could be pregnant with Peter's child, or any other for that matter." She said as she headed for the office, files in her hand

Walter just looked after her in response, Astrid looking dumbfounded between the three, wondering what had she missed.

Later in the day after the coroner had collected the body, Olivia stood at the top of the stairs, while Peter was curiously looking at the bell Walter had used that time when Olivia had passed out.

"I'm going up to the hospital to question the survivor, and to see if I can draw his medical records." She spoke to no one in particular

"Need some company?" Peter asked, before thoughtlessly ringing the bell while looking at her.

The next moment, Olivia was gone.

Peter looked at the bell then looked back to where she had stood

"Olivia!"

Olivia gripped her head between her hands, did Peter need to ring that bell? The pressure in her head increased, she wanted to scream at him.

"Olivia!" She heard her name in the distance, the voice seemingly familiar.

Olivia looked up, the flashes of colour clearing, and she noted she was still present in the lab. However, it was different, and without turning round she knew she had crossed dimensions again.

"Olivia, please we don't have much time." William Bell said to her.

"Why did you pull me back, do you know what I went through the last time?" She seethed, as she flung around facing him.

"It is why I pulled you through from the lab, should you return, it would be safer, and Walter knows what would need doing. Our time is limited, I do not want to keep you here too long, I must not cause you any great amount of disorientation, the longer you stay here the more adverse the effects will be. So, please listen- I have been informed that they have managed to reanimate their leader, and that they have subsequently also kidnapped Walter, and tried to reactivate the brain tissue that was removed, meaning they could now have all the knowledge they need to open the doorway. Our time is limited only by their knowledge or hopefully lack thereof

There is a rebel group on our side that is working on a drug, a drug meant to aid with the oncoming storm. They have however lost sight of the purpose of the drug, and are now playing with it, planning to place this drug on the market. It is needed for when the recruits need to be activated to help them fully utilize their gifts and abilities. The broad scale marketing of the drug will have adverse effects on the outcome of our world. "

"We had a body in the lab, the cause of death is believed to be connected to an unknown drug."

"Did you feel ill or unwell around it?"

"Yes."

"He was treated with the drug or a derivative of it, one of the trails with Cortexophen showed that you and the others would have the ability to recognize a person having been treated with either Cortexophen or the activator drug, and that your body would reject and be repulsed by another that has died. It is a side effect that I still have not figured out how or why it happens. Show this to Walter," Olivia looked at the piece of paper William held up. "Nina will help you with any drugs you may need." William lowered the piece of paper.

"Our time is almost up. Come, where was Walter in the lab when you left?" Olivia pointed to a spot, and also noted Peter's position. William motioned her to stand against the wall.

"Unfortunately the return is never pleasant, the push back having various effects. Relax." She tried, bracing herself.

"Olivia," William called her attention "look out for Peter, he is soon to find out Walters greatest secret. Don't let him stray from you, you will need him, he is as important in this as you are. Together, you have the responsibility of protecting the doorway."

This was the last she heard before the door opened, and she was thrust back into her own reality.

Walter and Astrid heard the distress in Peter's voice and looked up at him.

"What is it son?" Walter asked heading over to Peter.

"Olivia was just here, right here." Peter said, pointing to the spot at his feet, she was getting ready to leave, and the next moment she was gone." Peter looked around bewildered.

"Are you sure, you saw this?" Walter asked.

"I was standing over there by the bell, and was listening to her, when for some reason I rang the bell, then the next moment she was gone"

"Belly?" Walter queried quietly.

"Not now Walter." Peter replied, agitated and irritated by the tangent.

"No, William pulled her across" Walter said having ascended the stairs.

"What, William Bell reached across dimensions and pulled her across again? Oh God no..." Peter thought back to the last time- the injuries, the pain…

"At least this time she was standing when he took her, not in a moving vehicle." Walter said as he turned away

"What does that mean?" Peter called after his father.

"She won't be returned with impending death." Walter called over his shoulder. "Astrid we need to get the following ready to ease Olivia's return." He said looking at her noticing the stunned expression. "I should have known he could be trying to pull her across- the paling, the nausea, but foolishly I had hoped for something else."

Peter just looked at his father as Walter kept going on and on about which drugs to get ready for Olivia's return, and eventually decided to sit down on the steps, resting his head in his hands.

"Right we're ready for her return." Walter finally claimed "Provided she makes it back" he added afterwards

"What do you mean 'provided she makes it back'?" Peter snapped getting up from the stairs.

"There is always a chance that she may go missing between dimensions." Walter added.

Peter paced between the area where she disappeared and the stairs, the suspense of waiting getting to him.

As he tuned towards the area again, he was knocked back by a force throwing him against the wall, it took only a moment for him to realize that that force marked Olivia's return.

"Olivia, 'Livia can you hear me?" He shook her shoulders gently. "Walter, she's not conscious." He called as he gathered her to him.

Walter and Astrid rushed over

"Agent Farnsworth, get me the Phenmetrazine and Tizanidine" Walter requested as he checked Olivia over. "I had hoped that she would remain concious, however the push back may have been too stressful on her." He mumbled to himself. "Peter are you alright? You took a nasty blow when you buffered the impact of her return." He turned to Peter, moving to check for bruising.

"I'm okay Walter, see to Olivia."

Astrid brought the medication handing it to Walter who administered it, whilst Peter held onto her, praying that she would wake up. Walter checked her pupils and noted their dilation. "We need to give her some Atropean."

"Walter you already gave her a stimulant."

"Yes, but that was more to block the pain she will experience with reorientation, many people tend to forget that Tizanidine is a potent painkiller, especially with regards to migrane headaches." Thank you Astrid" Walter said as he took the syringe, "Atropean..." Walter started with a coy grin.

"Yes Walter, I'm familiar with the benefits of Atropean." Peter and Astrid sighed.

Another two minutes had passed and Peter's level of concern rose."Walter it is not working."

"Give the medication time'

"Walter she's out cold, and you want to give the medication time?"

"Peter don't be so foolishly headstrong, if I give her more I could poison her, her vitals are strong, and it is better for her to come to slowly"

Just then Olivia suddenly sat up, falling from Peter's embrace, gripping her head "Oh God it hurts." she exclaimed between shallow breaths.

"Olivia you okay?"

She turned to look at him "Peter but how, you were there, how long was I gone?" She gasped.

"All of about five minutes" Astrid answered.

"So Agent Dunham," Walter smiled at her from behind the tray of medication the syringes and bottles in dissaray. "What did Belly tell you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secrets of the Fringe Part 3

Timeline: Season 2, any time after Grey Matters

Characters: The whole FRINGE cast

Summary: A Fringe case file with a twist

Disclaimer: I own them, in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: This part was a bit of a trial for me personally, as I prefer to keep the langauge in my fic's clean, so please do not read this one if you have a problem with language and grossly suggested adult themes.

Beta: yea she worked hard again... Thanx Chickideeee. Betas' are great to have, they allow you to become lazy when writting, and boy doesn't she know it.

A/N venues for this fic was once again gained from wjobsessed and Google

* * *

Olivia slowly got to her feet, the pounding in her head making it difficult to think, Peter helping her up he himself feeling bruised in places.

"What did Belly tell you" Walter persisted

"Walter I don't think Olivia is quite ready to answer you yet." Peter chirped, as he noticed Olivia walking away from them, towards the office.

"Quickly Agent Farnsworth, get some of the Piracetam tablets and some water. Olivia will need some to help her remember."

"Whoa Walter I think Olivia has had enough cocktail drugs for now"

"But these will help her regain her memory"

"Walter I am well aware that Piracetam is used in cases like amneasia and such, however, I don't think that Olivia needs more drugs at the moment, I think she just needs some space."

Olivia sat down at her desk looking at the files again, the headache had become bareable, Heaven only knows what Walter injected her with, but it seemed to be working, she should have asked for some the last time she crossed dimentons.

She waited for the tremors to kick in, they somehow seemed delayed this time, could the trip have been short enough as to not disorientate her?

William had said something about a drug, a drug that was needed. She opened the files and taking out the tox screens on all of the victims.

Pulling closer a notepad and pen she started to copy down all of the compounds that matched in the reports.

Peter later walked into the office whilst she was poring over her work.

"Here-" he said placing a cup on the table "you had better not drink any caffine products for the rest of the day with all the drugs Walter gave you, so, I got you a milkshake instead"

"A milkshake?" She barely looked up.

"Yeah, well Walter wanted a strawberry one, and knowing you could not have coffee I got you one as well." He smiled broadly.

"Interesting" Olivia deadpanned as she reached for the cup "Vanilla flavour"

"I took a chance, If you don't like it I'll swap you"

"Oh and what did you get?"

"Bubblegum flavour."

"Thanks but I think I'll stick to the vanilla." Olivia said, putting the cup down again.

"Olivia." Peter's tone changed becoming more guarded

"Yes Peter." She sighed, exhausted.

"Are you okay, you know… crossing dimentions and all."

Olivia rubbed her forehead "Other than the headache I seem fine this time, the tremors haven't started, so we'll see."

"Are you still going to question the survivor?" Peter asked.

Olivia looked up at Peter "that was what I was going to do before…" She left the sentence unfinished.

"I'll drive you if you like, not that you should be driving with all the drugs in your system at the moment."

"Yeah, we best get going, I'll need to pull his medical records for comparison." Olivia said as she got up to leave with Peter.

"Milkshake" Peter reminded her, pointing at the colourful cup on her desk.

"Ah yes." Olivia said taking the cup with a small smile. "Thanks Peter."

The drive to the Hospital was done in relative silence, the radio from time to time broadcasting violations and backup requests.

When Olivia's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, not recognising the caller.

"Olivia Dunham" Olivia answered her phone

"Agent Dunham, it's Nina Sharp, what a pleasure to be speaking with you again"

"Good day Ms Sharp and to what do I owe the pleasure." Olivia looked towards Peter who had glanced her way.

"I was informed that you had another meeting with William Bell."

"I may have."

"Come now Agent Dunham, I would have thought we had moved past these un-pleasantries, I was merely enquiring as to your safe return. You know as much as I do what an unpleasant experience it is, and was wondering… Do you have any memory of the meeting?"

"Very little."

"Oh well it will come back in a day or so, be sure to give me a call when it does."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Good day Agent Dunham."

"Good day Ms Sharp." She snapped the phone shut, and the car was back in heavy silence.

"Nina?" Peter queried after a moment.

"Yes. You know what I would like to know…"

"What's that?"

"How does she know these things, how could she know?"

"What? That you saw William Bell?"

"Yes, I mean how does she find these things out?"

"That Olivia is a very good question."

Olivia and Peter entered the little hospital, enquiring with one of the nurses on duty who directed her to the right floor.

On arrival at the floor, they were assisted by the nurse situated at the nurses' station. She looked Olivia over.

"Well I for one would be glad to see the back of Mr La Grange, as would the other nurses who work this floor." The nurse said, her tone disgusted. "Third door to the right." She replied, making no attempt to walk with them.

Olivia and Peter looked at each other before heading to the room.

"Good morning Mr La Grange I'm Special Agent Olivia Dunham with the F.B.I." Olivia said on entering the room, understanding immediately why the nurse had disliked the man as much.

"What the fuck! Not more Feds! Can't you fucking leave me alone? It's enough that I'm submitted to tests every day, now you lot come to fucking disturb me. Fuck can't you just let me go?"

"Sir we are here to enquire about the incident four days ago, prior to your admission to the hospital." Olivia continued trying hard not to flinch as her head started pounding again.

"What the fuck do you want." He scowled childishly.

"Sir, your involvement in the matter is of interest to the state as five others have died after coming into contact with the same drug you were exposed to."

"So why the fuck should I care? Were the others all to pussy, couldn't they handle it? Tell you what I would like to get my hands on that stuff, whatever it was… I haven't fucked like that ever"

"Why don't you just cut the crap, your what with the Outlaws Motorcycle Club from the look of the jacket, maybe I should notify the local Hells Angels that your infringing on their turf, pimping the chicks, pushing the stuff. Then leave them to sort you." Peter stepped in having noticed Olivia tightening her fists.

"Oh, you're a fucking wise ass aren't you, like you would fucking know anyone."

"I may not but Big Eddy does"

At that the biker paled.

"So are you going to talk?"

"What the fuck do you want to know?"

"Just tell us about the evening in question." Olivia replied, her jaw tightening more and more by the moment.

"Well I had come into town to pick up some shit, had to meet some guy over at Rouges. The place was fucking packed as usual, and on the first opportunity I slipped into a booth that a guy had just vacated. Then fucking could not believe it when the waitress slapped down a meal and pint of beer in front of me, but fuck who's complaining, the guy had obviously changed his mind, and the money lay on the table, so why the fuck say no to a free meal."

"Sorry could you describe the person who left the booth?" Olivia queried.

"He was about your height, medium build, dark blondish hair, wore jeans and a dark jacket. Anyway once I finished chowing, I fucking spent fifteen minutes waiting about for the contact who fucking ditched me. Then decided to leave the diner feeling the stirs of a boner, so I checked out the local whores…

Had I known what was coming I would have gladly shelled out a hundred bucks for a whore. Man I would have gotten my money worth from the bitch, anyway."

Peter noted Olivia walking over to the window, looking out, her arms folded tightly across her chest. He could only imagine how hard it was for her being a woman. It was hard enough for him, as the guy carried on, obviously having noticed Olivia's discomfort.

"I took one of the twenty bucks bitches and taking a look at me she probably thought I'd be a quick bam job. Man, did she get a surprise. I haven't had a fucking boner that hard since I was sixteen and screwing the local bitch, and I did her good too… Anyways this bitch took me to the local cheap beds, they always know where these fucking places are, then when we got into the room I was truly ready to fuck her, and fuck her good. That pleasant tingle had become a fucking raging urge, so I whipped up her skirt bent her over pulled her panties aside and drove home good and hard. I fucked like a steer on steroids, my dick so hard I could hear her moan. I dropped her on the bed, stripped her panties, folded her over and sank back in, hearing her hiss of the pain, it drove me crazy. I fucked her harder, I made that bitch scream, fucking cry like a baby, probably made her come for the fucking first time in her life, then fucked on, the sweat poured off me.

My balls were fucking aching, so I got the bitch to play with them, when low and behold I fucking spilled. I must have filled that bitch with cum, then I passed out only to wake in this hospital.

Fuck whatever that drug was I wouldn't mind having some again. I would fucking die any day screwing like that. "

Olivia remained at the window, trying to master her response, what she had just heard was the equivalent of rape. How could the bastard be proud of it, when she was sick to her stomach, she swallowed the bile down.

"Thank you Mr la Grange" Olivia said "That would be all thank you." as she left the room.

Peter having the sense took the guys' medical records and on leaving the room was infuriated when the guy called out- "You're a fucking ice bitch, you should come and let me fuck you good, make you a fucking woman. That pissy boy will never do it." Drawn between Olivia, and wanting to kill the guy in the room, Peter decided to follow her. Hoping she had not heard the last bit, he caught her at the elevator, the nurse having set off after him when noticing his possession of the medical files.

"Olivia, wait!" He called as the nurse grabbed him by the arm.

"Sir, you can't take those." Peter looked at the records, quickly paging through pulling out the toxicology report "We only need this." Then gave her back the rest then ran noting Olivia had already entered the lift.

"Olivia, wait!" He called again noting her pressing the control panel, dashed for the lift only to realize on entering that she had kept the doors open for him

"Are you okay?"

Olivia just looked at him, he could see the barely contained rage in her eyes.

"Two officers- two officers with families died of that drug and there he is bragging about raping a prostitute. Why Peter, why did he survive? What made him so special, and cost them their lives?"

"Let it go Olivia." Peter said as he pulled her closer, knowing that the drugs Walter had given her to a great extent masked her real agitation.

Peter called Astrid to request of her to take Walter home later, before taking Olivia home. He followed her indoors and encouraged her to lie down and have a rest. He drew the shades in her room as she, much to his surprise, complied.

He walked into the lounge and settled on the couch, turning on the TV flipping and through the channels, knowing that at any stage she could experience flashbacks.

Olivia was relieved by his intention of staying, as her lids grew heavier before finally closing.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secrets of the Fringe Part 4

Timeline: Season 2, (I would now place this whole fic after Bishops Reunion 2:14 coz I Yesterday I googled the show and found that 2:15 Jacksonville looks set to be the start of the storm. Jacksonville airs Feb 4 2010)

Characters: The whole FRINGE cast

Summary: walter makes sense of the drugs

Disclaimer: I own them, in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: A great amount of research went into this chapter of the fic. All of the drugs mentioned here are either banned as stated, and were availible when Cortexiphan was developed. All of the drugs mentioned, are the component names which Walter would know drugs to be. Please don't try to recreate any of these drug coctails, chanes are you'll kill yourself

Beta: Thanx again Chickideeee. this one she as good as co-wrote, I was focused on the tech side of it, she made sense of the characters.

A/N my story and it is Cortexophen okay.

* * *

Peter woke hearing a sound, he would have thought that by now he had gotten use to Walters' mid-nightly wander to the fridge. He first registered the scent, it was different, he then knew he was not home. He lay quietly listening to the movements, remembering that he was in Olivia's apartment and that he must have fallen asleep. He heard the footsteps approach the lounge then felt a cover being placed over him, and felt her hand rest on his cheek before she turned away.

Olivia walked to the kitchen, busied herself with making coffee. Her head still mildly aching, she pinched the bridge of her nose, in an attempt to control the flood of memories from her last trans-dimensional jump.

A drug to assist the activation of the recruits, was that what killed those men? If Mr La Grange just been a slip up and the dose had been meant for someone else, who was it?

How were they playing with the drug?

A drug that would allow for the recognition of others- had that been why she had been willing to walk away from Mr La Grange, instead of charging him with rape? His bragging had been as good as a confession.

Olivia took her coffee to the table, and sat down as she turned on her laptop.

Logging into her profile she checked the case over again.

Peter watched her, from the couch, seemingly unknown to her. About ten minutes later Olivia turned to look towards him.

"Peter you can get up if you like."

"You knew I was awake?"

"Yes, I heard the difference in your breathing."

"You can hear me breathe?" He squinted.

"Yes, just like I can hear the neighbours bathroom tap is dripping, and her husband snoring.

"How exactly?"

"Lets just call it one of the side effects of trans dimensional travel."

He swung his legs over the end of the couch, sitting up and rubbing his face, before looking warily at Olivia.

"What time is it?"

"It's just past three."

"And you're working again." He rolled his eyes.

"There is not much else for me to do, I can't sleep when my hearing is like this."

"Ever thought of, maybe say, reading a book."

Olivia looked over at him, a new sharpness in her gaze.

"I'm on a case Peter."

"Yea and you'll burn yourself out if you don't watch it." He said slowly, as with Walter.

"I can't help it, I'm trying to piece together what William said."

"You remembered." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, but it does not make any sense yet." She sighed.

"Care to share?"

"Not yet. Not until I find a pattern" Olivia was reluctant to tell him about what William had said about him and Walter, her concern being that this case had something to do with it.

"Well I'd better be getting home to Walter." Peter said, pushing himself up off the couch

"Take the cruiser, you can pick me up."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." She never even averted her gaze from her work to see Peter's slightly crestfallen face.

The following morning, as she entered the lab, Olivia proceeded to her office. Pulling her note pad closer she continued out to the main lab.

"Okay Walter I need your attention" Olivia spoke to Walter as she placed the papers down on a desk. Peter and Astrid drew closer.

"Right this is what I have so far. All of the Toxicology reports confirmed the following substances in all of the victims."

She handed Walter and Peter each a piece of paper

Peter proceeded to read out loud:

_Dopamine;_

_Piperine;_

_Protodioscin;_

_Zimelidine;_

_Dextrofenfluramine; _

_Levofenfluramine; _

_Tadalafil;_

then looked at Walter.

Walter turned around, scanning the paper.

"Any thoughts?" Olivia prompted.

"Dopamine is a very powerful neurotransmitter that stimulates the hypothalamus and pituitary glands to release growth hormones. It is also known for enhancing mental alertness, improving coordination, elevating energy levels, and for promoting lean muscle growth."

"Piperine has proven to be a bio-enhancer that increases the body's' ability to extract nutritional substances and improves the body's' defence mechanisms, enabling better utilization of food and supplements"

"Protodioscin converts DHEA (which is the precursor of testosterone) into testosterone, allowing for higher testosterone levels, it also stimulates the liver by helping to convert cholesterol and fats into hormones and energy."

Walter turned around looking at them again

"When these combine the increased testosterone levels would promote protein synthesis, resulting in a positive nitrogen balance. This allows for faster recuperation and recovery from muscular stress, it also has a positive impact on both strength and stamina."

"Belly and I did work on this for the government a while back. Where did I put those notes..." He turned, moving to look for them.

"Walter forget the notes." Peter chirped. "What else?"

"Many years ago before my admission to the mental hospital-"

Peter made to interrupt Walter, but was halted by Olivia raising a hand in his direction.

"The government approached myself and Belly to produce a drug that could enhance a soldiers capabilities in situations of battle." Walter paced, trying to remember. "We found that by combining Dopamine, Piperine and Protodioscin, we could increase the soldier's strength and stamina. The Piperine would to some means limit the amount of food a soldier would require to maintain himself. This could be a derivative of that work." Walter said, waving the paper "But-"

"But what Walter?" She snapped, and Peter glared.

"Belly and I theorised that the combination of these drugs given with LY-94939would create the ultimate performance drug. We were however shocked to find that combining these drugs also increased sex drive, higher sperm counts and semen production."

"I'm not even going to ask how you figured that out Walter." Peter muttered under his breath, and Astrid elbowed him in the ribs gently.

"What is LY-94939?" Astrid asked.

"LY-94939 is more commonly known as Nisoxetine, a very powerful norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor, no longer legal for use in humans." Peter answered. "Walter what were you thinking?" He almost barked.

"Back then it was being researced as an antideperssant, it had all of the effect that would enhance the other drugs used." Walter threw back.

"With one flaw- it is highly addictive." Peter snapped.

"Hey, hey!" Olivia called them back to attention. "Walter, what about the rest of the drugs on the list?"

"Zimelidine, which is a serotonin re-uptake inhibitor they have used in the place of LY-94939, this would act as an anti-depressant. I remember Belly was using it for the development of Cortexophen."

"Okay- whoa there Walter. Your telling me this drug could be linked to Cortexophen? Not only is Zimelidine out-rightly banned for use, you are now connecting these two drugs together." Peter looked at Olivia. "Do you understand what he's saying?" He noted her expression. "You knew because William told you."

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Cortexophen is a much more complex drug than this, I remember Zimelidine well because it was the one drug that caused flue like symptoms." Walter mumbled, looking at Peter.

"Why was Zimelidine banned?" Astrid asked feeling more a by-stander in the events.

"Zimelidine was been banned due to serious and often fatal, cases of central and or peripheral neuropathy, however in 1980 it had just been discovered and the side effects unknown."

"Walter what of the others?" Olivia prompted again, having noticed Walter's glance at Peter. Did this mean Peter was also subjected to the trails?

"Well Combining Dextrofenfluramine and Levofenfluramine results in Fenfluramine."

Walter continued, Olivia made a note.

"Fenfluramine would control one's appetite, it was used as an appetite suppressant it would make you less inclined to eat. I don't know anything about Tadalafil."

"Oh I can help you with that." Peter chimed, "Tadalafil is a PDE5 inhibitor, commonly known as Cialis or the weekend pill, used for the treatment of erectile dysfunction."

"They have developed a drug to treat that, how interesting. Agent Farnsworth I need information on that." Walter turned to Astrid, who looked shell shocked.

"Too many long words for me Walter. You lost me a while back."

He just smiled gently at her, as Olivia handed over a note of the drugs, which she quickly jotted down.

"Hold up Walter. There is more than one of those on the market." Peter called Walter back from his tangent.

"Would be fascinating to find out how it works." Walter mumbled.

"It's simple really." Peter continued., "By inhibiting the phosphodiesterase type 5 or PDE5, the arteries allow for blood flow into the penis faster, and restricting the blood flow out of the penis by constricting the veins, it also has the effect of lowering the blood pressure."

"How?" Walter asked with renewed interest

"It is believed that by inhibiting PDE5s' affects pulmonary artery vasodilation, thus lowering pulmonary arterial pressure and pulmonary vascular resistance."

"Any side effects?" The woman stepped back, childishly reluctant to take part in the current topic.

"The biggest caution is that people who have taken the drug cannot within 48 hours use organic nitrate medications."

"That's it!" Walter exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" The rest chorused.

The cause of Detective Anderson's death, it had puzzled me why he would die of a heart failure when he was on angina medication."

Olivia reached for the file, looking at the medical records. "It says here that he was on a Glyceryl Trinitrate spray."

"The combination of that spray and the other drugs would have resulted in hyporythmia, that in turn lead to heart failure." Walter grinned proudly at his revelation.

"This could explain him falling to the ground, the convulsions and gripping his chest."Astrid added.

"Yes however the administration of Atropean would have corrected the matter." Walter added thoughtfully.

"Walter are you saying that by administating Atropean you could rightfully prevent a death due to the drug?"

"Oh no this drug will not kill you, it is its combined effects with _other_ drugs that will result in your death."

"Provided you don't react to the Zimelidine." Peter added, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The dosage of Zimelidine is so low that it could not severely effect an adult, in fact it is so low that I'm beginning to question its inclusion"

Olivia studied the list of drugs again

_Dopamine_

_Piperine_

_Protodioscin_

_Zimelidine_

_(Dextrofenfluramine +_

_Levofenfluramine) Combined = Fenfluramine _

_Tadalafil_

Then it struck her.

"Peter look." She called him over. "If you replace the Dextrofenfluramine and Levofenfluramine with Fenfluramine, the first letters of the last three drugs read Z.F.T."

She looked at him, "That can't be a coincidence. This _has to be_ the drug William told me about"

"Olivia what you have here is a drug that is the equivalent of Viagra on steroids- the ultimate sex drug, as our survivor in the hospital has verified it being."

"It does not make sense." She sighed, exasperated, dragging her fingers through her loose hair.

"What doesn't?"

"William Bell said they were working on a drug that was needed to activate the recruits."

"What, ZFT?"

"Well it just seems that way, but how would it work? He mentioned that they were playing with it loosing sight of its purpose, could this be the drug they plan to market?"

Peter thought for a while. "Hey, Walter..."

"Yes son." Walter pottered over, a beaker of milkshake in one hand, and the list of drugs in the other.

"Would you say this drug could be used to activate the Cortexophen subjects?"

Walter pondered the thought. "It has the bases, but not the effects."

"Walter if you had to change it, so that it would work, what would you do?"

Walter thought for a while "I would increase the amount of Zimelidine and replace the Tadalafil with Guanfacine. The soldier would need to focus"

"Walter one more thing..." Olivia spoke up, holding up a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "William asked me to show you, What does this mean?"

Walter paled.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, noting the writing and Walter's ashen complexion.

"What Agent Dunham holds there, is the list of drugs needed to create Cortexophen."

Peter took the paper.

It read- _Cor-ten-zi-din-2dipphen-cent._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Secrets of the Fringe Part 5

Timeline: Season 2, after Bishops Revival 2:14

Characters: The whole FRINGE cast

Summary: walter makes sense of the drugs

Disclaimer: I own them, in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: A great amount of research went into this chapter of the fic. All of the drugs mentioned here are either banned as stated, and were availible when Cortexiphan was developed. All of the drugs mentioned, are the component names which Walter would know drugs to be. Please don't try to recreate any of these drug coctails, chanes are you'll kill yourself, that especially goes for the Cortexophen.

Beta: Thanx again Chickideeee. for making sense of the characters.

A/N my story and it is Cortexophen okay.

* * *

_Cor-ten-zi-din-2dipphen-cent._

Astrid read over Peter's shoulder.

"How can this be the recipe for Cortexophen?"

"Peter you should know that when one develops a drug, the name of the drug is made up out of all the components used to create it. That way it would describe to some extend the action of the drug, Belly to some extend hid some of the components when naming Cortexophen, that way it could not be recreated without the list."

"Walter this is not a list, at best it's gibberish." Peter replied waving the paper in front of Walter.

"That was the intention, an average person should not be able to understand it."

"A qualified chemist could not make sense of this."

"That was exactly the point." Walter replied, agitated. "Only a qualified chemist could produce a drug as complex as Cortexophen."

"Walter what are the drugs?" Olivia asked, pen poised.

"Cortodoxone; Tenex which is the brand name for Guanfacine; Zimelidine; Isosorbide dinitrate; 2-diphenylmethylpiperidine, or more known as Desoxypipradrol; and Centrophenoxine."

Olivia moved to write, but just looked at Walter instead.

"Could you write them down?" Olivia said handing him her note pad and a pen.

"Olivia your not thinking of…" Peter stepped in, watching Walter. "No way Walter, you are not making that stuff and giving it to Olivia!" He shouted.

"Peter I'm not even sure I could make it, knowing what went into it is only part of it. Combining the drugs is another matter."

"This is crazy." Peter said, moving away from the group and falling into a chair.

"William Bell gave me the list for a reason, I don't know why, but for some reason we may need Cortexophen and the activator drug, why else would William have pulled me across dimentions again?"

"Olivia some of those drugs are banned, they're not even available any more."

"William said Nina Sharp will help with the drugs we need, I need to go to New York."

"I'm going with-" Peter started. Getting up again

"What?" She snapped back.

"Your not going to New York alone, not with your current record of events in that city."

"Walter please, on the list, and add the drugs you would need for the activator." Olivia said as she pulled out her phone, moving towards the stairs of the lab. She dialled Broyles quickly, pushing away a concerned Peter.

"Good day Sir."

"Dunham. Have we had any progress on the case?"

"We've established that the drug is a derivative of a drug believed to activate Cortexophen subjects." Olivia stole a look at Peter, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, tapping his foot lightly.

"How would that help if it would kill the recipient?"

"The drug, even the altered one, would not kill the recipient- it is the interaction with other drugs in the system that caused the deaths"

"And the witness in the hospital?"

"He had traces of the drug, however he had not consumed any medication containing organic nitrates, thefore was not adversely effected."

"And the other side effects that were exibited."

"The drug is seemingly designed to act as a male sexual stimulant or performance enhancer."

"And Dr Bishop?" Olivia turned to look for Walter, tinkering away somewhere it the depths of the lab.

"Walter believes that the drug if altered slightly could be the same as the activator drug, he's going to try and recreate it."

"We would still need a sample of the drug that is in circulation as well, for comparison."

"Yes sir I understand, I'm on my way to see Nina Sharp."

"Why do you need to see her?

"William Bell told me she could assist with whatever drugs we may need."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Let me understand this- you spoke to William Bell yesterday?"

" Yes"

"How?" His voice was becoming tighter by the moment.

"Let's just say I would not make a habit of cross dimentional travel."

"Are you alright?"

"Walter gave me some drugs when I returned, and they seem to be working."

"Dunham, I don't like you going to New York on your own."

"Peter is going with me sir." Peter looked up towards her at the mention of his name, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Good work Dunham. Keep me informed."

Olivia ended the call, and was dialing Massive Dynamic as Peter returned her notebook to her.

"Good day, could you put me through to Nina Sharp?" She requested as she took it from Peter.

"It's Olivia Dunham." She said, scanning the list before snapping the notebook shut and putting it away.

Olivia waited a few moments before she was put through to Nina.

"Agent Dunham, I had not expected to hear from you so soon."

"Ms Sharp"

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm on my way to see you." Olivia lead Peter out the door, waving a silent goodbye to Astrid and Walter.

"Should I arrange some lunch for us?" She straightened her coat collar with on hand, fishing out her car keys.

"That would not be needed, the visit is business."

"I look forward to seeing you Agent Dunham"

With that the call was ended.

When Peter and Olivia arrived at Massive Dynamic, they were swiftly shown to Nina's office.

"Agent Dunham, Peter Bishop please sit down." Nina said directing them to the chairs.

"Ms Sharp."

"And with what could I be of assistance with today?"

"Before we start, I would just like to know something?"

"By all means Agent Dunham If I could be of assistance." She smiled sweetly.

"How did you know that I had had another meeting with William Bell?"

Nina froze, and looked from Olivia to Peter then back to Olivia.

"Dr Bell had contacted me, to inform me of his intention of meeting with you. He felt there were a number of things you needed to know, and that were important that he pass on to you. I had not realized that you may have in fact already spoken to him when I called you, my intent had been to warn you of his intent."

Olivia looked over at Peter quickly, before turning back to Nina.

"What do you know of the drug that has recently caused the deaths of five men?"

"I understand it to be the work of a rebel organisation."

"We have derived that it may be the work of ZFT."

"I had thought they had been shut down when you arrested Conrad."

"It appears not."

"Why are you here Agent Dunham?" Nina placed her arms on the desk, leaning towards them both.

"William Bell told me that you would help me with certain drugs, when we required them."

" And what may these drugs be, Agent Dunham?"

Olivia took out her notepad, opened it, and handed it to Nina.

Nina skimmed through the list quickly.

"You do realize that some of these drugs are no longer available..." Nina said looking up at Olivia.

"Then why would William send me to you?"

"You do realize Agent Dunham, that were it to get out that Massive Dynamic has stocks of these drugs, there could be serious repercussions for us. Some of these drugs have not been in circulation for over twenty years."

Olivia just stared silently.

"I trust you discretion in the matter."

"Always."

Nina picked up a glass-like device, tapping on what appeared to be the screen. Her assistant arrived, halting next to Peter.

"Danielle, there is a parcel for Agent Dunham at the Pharmacy division, please would you get it." She then turned to Olivia, "You must understand Agent Dunham that I am not entirely comfortable with letting these drugs off the premises. I would much rather have given you access to one of our laboratories here."

"Walter does not always work too well outside of his lab" Peter commented.

"Yes, with his past experience I could understand that he would feel uncomfortable in a high-tech environment." Nina replied.

"Would you like for something to drink whilst we wait for Danielle?" Nina offered.

"No thank you we are fine." Peter smiled politely.

"So Agent Dunham, did Dr Bell disclose any other information to you?"

Olivia heard movement behind her as Danielle reappeared, bearing what appeared to be a black parcel.

"Ah yes thank you Danielle." Nina replied as Danielle passed her what Olivia realized looked like a CD organizer.

Nina zipped open the organizer to reveal ten clearly marked twenty cc vials

"Here you go, Agent Dunham." Nina passed her the drugs, after closing the organizer again. " The thermal properties built into the packaging will keep the drugs at the right temperature for two hours"

"Thank you." Olivia said as she took the organizer and handed it to Peter, who took it and placed it inside his jacket

"Agent Dunham" Nina called her attention "take this with you" she handed Olivia a folder

Olivia took it and opened it

"it's empty" she stated looking at the blank pages in the folder

"It's for appearances, It would look suspicious if you left here with nothing

Oliva and Peter left Massive Dynamic. Unbeknown to them, the observer noted their departure.

After the departure of Olivia and Peter, Nina seated herself in front of her trans-dimensional communicator.

_William_

_Olivia has collected the drugs; I can't help but think it careless to allow Walter to create those drugs outside of our labs, not to mention the possibility of the end products being stolen. _

_Olivia did not seem greatly effected by the second trans dimensional jump, your theory on shorter periods may therefore be accurate._

Later her reply came through.

_Nina_

_I understand your concern, however we both know that Walter would be under observation by those other than the observers. His movement to labs at Massive Dynamic would alert them. He is safest working in the Harvard lab where he would not draw too much attention to himself, Peter or Olivia._

_I am pleased to hear Olivia's return went without too many complications._


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm heading back to the office, I need to check on a few things. Give Walter the drugs as long as that he can see what he is doing. I'll see you later." Olivia said as she stopped at the university.

Peter got out and Olivia drove off.

Once at the office, she dropped the blank file on her desk before sitting down and logging into her profile.

Her desk phone rang

"Olivia Dunham."

"Dunham, my office."

"Yes sir."

Olivia entered Broyles' office

"How are things coming along with the case?"

"We've received the required drugs from Nina, Walter is most probably working on it as we speak."

"Any info on the drug available on the street?"

"I was going to cross reference the case files to see if there is any connection or area that we can pinpoint to start our search"

"Did Nina mention anything?"

"No in fact she asked me if I had any other information from William Bell."

"Yes regarding that, I would like to be informed of any cross dimensional visits."

Olivia stayed silent.

"That will be all agent."

Olivia returned to her office, picked up the case files and started moving towards the map pinned up against the one wall- her intention to note and pin every area and venue listed in the files. A frown crossed her face as she turned to look at her desk, noting the file Nina gave her had been moved. Stepping over she flipped it open noting the pages had been ruffled through. She looked around her office before going through the pages again wondering what the file could have contained that could heave been of importance to anyone. It had only been blank pages after all. Half in thought her mind registered a slight variation in the paper texture of two of the pages, Olivia looked at the pages, their texture reminding her of older paper before. Putting the pages back into the folder, she gathered up the case files and her keys, making her way to the lab.

Peter was pacing the lab once again, Walter rambling about the complexities of Cortexiphan and whether the drugs need to be infused or not.

"Walter how should I know!" Peter snapped eventually, Astrid turned to look at him "I'm not the one that developed the drug." The door to the lab opened as he spoke.

Everyone turned to look as Olivia entered holding the files. Olivia looked them over gauging the atmosphere.

"Hey." She greeted as she descended the stairs, placing the stack of folders on one of the tables, taking only the topmost one with her as she advanced towards Walter.

"Walter I need you to have a look at something for me." Olivia opened the folder.

"Is that not the folder Nina gave you?" Peter queried, "I thought it was empty."

"So did I, it may be something or it may be nothing." Olivia replied as she pulled out the two sheets of paper.

"These two sheets of paper have a different texture than the others," she said handing them to Walter.

Walter took the pages from her holding them up towards the light, feeling the paper before sniffing them

Everyone just watched him.

"No scent, no visible signs or markings, the feel of the paper is consistent across the sheet," Walter moved over to the desk lamp holding the paper close.

"What's he doing?"

"Most forms of invisible ink develop using heat, a light bulb is the safest means of applying heat to paper without damaging it, but still sufficient enough to show up any signs of the ink" Peter answered.

"Nothing, that rules out any form of organic or consumable based ink, Astrid I need the fluorescent light please"

"What does that mean?"

"Most invisible inks are often done using products commonly used in the household."

"I've heard lemon juice is often used." Astrid chirped as she handed Walter the fluorescent light.

"Thank you dear." Walter replied as he took the light from her. "Lemon juice is most often used as it is the most readily available, it however would develop with the application of heat." Walter replied as he scanned the pages with fluorescent light "Nothing. well that rules out any serum or seminal fluid" Walter mumbled as he turned back towards them holding one of the sheets.

Olivia just looked at Peter with a frown on her face.

"Some forms of invisible ink are a little less conventional" Peter replied "the two Walter mentioned are less likely to loose their effectiveness over time."

"Iodine fuming will nor work as the whole paper has been treated"

What about sodium" Peter asked as Walter passed them

"Sodium would damage the ink if it is chemically based, as I think it may be."

Then turning to Astrid, "Dear could you go to the cafeteria and see if they have any red cabbage."

"Red cabbage?"

"Yes it must be red cabbage," Walter answered as he headed into the depths of the lab.

"Well I'll leave him to it." Olivia answered as she turned gathering up her files again moving towards her makeshift office.

Astrid returned some time later with the cabbage, "They didn't have any at the cafeteria so I had to go to the grocer to get some." She said as she handed it Walter.

"That's fine dear now we need to chop it up and cook it"

"Cook it?"

"Yes I need the water it is cooked in."

"Okay."

"Olivia!" Peter called up the stairs, "Come see."

Olivia joined the group around Walter as he sprayed the paper with cabbage water, noting the appearance of random figures and words.

"What does it say?" Olivia asked

"It appears to be a formula of some sorts," Walter said as the words became more visible.

"Yes Walter, but the formula to what?" Peter responded

"Cortexiphan."

"It appears that Nina not only supplied the drugs but also the formula." Peter said, turning to Olivia. "So why did they not develop the drug there?"

"Because they couldn't." Walter answered resulting in everyone looking at him "The formula is incomplete." He stated, "There is a page missing."

Olivia looked at Walter before grabbing the file and paging through it again, "But Walter there is no other page here."

"It would not be there, Belly would have hidden it somewhere, by not keeping all the notes together he would have ensured that Cortexiphan formula would remain a secret." Olivia looked at the pages "So what do we do now? Could you make Cortexiphan without the rest of the formula?" She turned to Walter.

"I'm not sure agent Dunham," Walter looked at the pages again.

Peter scanned the pages "Walter what's that?" Peter pointed to some symbols on the page "That is not part of the formula"

"No that is Belly's address"

"So the missing part of the formula could be there?" Astrid asked

"It may be."

"I'll see if I can get us access." Olivia said turning for the door.


End file.
